


I Want The World To Know

by shadowhive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Diego decides that he wants his family to know something about himself.





	I Want The World To Know

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this in my head for awhile now because of conversations in the Koiego discord awhile back. Those same conversations lead to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185669) amazing fic which is super fun and well worth a read.
> 
> I decided to do this today for both the fan flashworks prompt: point and the kliego discord prompt family

Diego found himself pacing in the dining room as he waited for the rest of his family to show up. It was his first time calling for a family meeting and he was trying to work out the nervous energy coursing through his veins. Family meetings were more Luther and Five’s thing which wasn’t much of a surprise because they were the ‘leaders’ of the family, as much as it still made Diego bristle at how much of a failure Luther could be in that regard.

Vanya was the first to arrive, looking around the room and smiling at Diego. “Hey, I hope I’m not too early.”

Diego stopped pacing a hole in the floorboards, forcing a smile and nodding at her. “It’s fine, did you have a good night?”

“Mmm.” Vanya replied, stopping at the counter to make herself a coffee, glancing at Diego who shook his head in response. He was sure the caffeine would just make things worse. She took a seat, sipping from her cup quietly. She always was the quieter member of the family and that was still true even though they were trying to help her come out of her shell. Allison especially had took it upon herself to encourage her, even getting everyone together to get them all to listen to her play. “Is everything ok? You look...”

“I’ll be fine when the others are here.” He replied with a slight not, although he wasn’t shouted he would be. He’d considered doing this one on one, going to each of them individually but he’d decided against it. Telling everyone in one go was the better thing to do, at least that’s what he told himself.

Ben was the next person to arrive and he glanced around the room briefly before sitting down, smiling at Diego and Vanya. “The others are on there way, I know Klaus has been interested in whatever this is about.” Ben smiled at him and Diego groaned, starting to pace again. Ben looked concerned, biting his lip before adding. “Hey, whatever this is about it’s ok. You know we’ve got your back right?”

“Thanks.” Diego smiled, finding himself reassured by his brother’s words. He was so glad that Ben was back in their lives. He was always such a calming influence when they were together the first time round and he had been very much the glue that had kept them together as a unit. Losing him the first time around had hit them all hard, enough let the cracks in the Academy become fractures and then outright fissures. 

He didn’t get chance to say anything else as he heard voices approaching the room, specifically Klaus’. “Ten dollars he’s going back to the police academy again.”

“I’m not betting on Diego’s announcement, certainly not with you.” Luther was grumbling in reply and Diego could practically hear the roll of his eyes. Klaus may be off the drugs now, but he was still very much... Klaus.

“How about you sister dear, maybe you’d like in on the action.” The voice of Klaus changed tack and Diego could picture him turning to their other sister, making eyes at her to try and get her to play along.

“I’m more interested in what Diego has to say, clearly whatever it is must be important to him. So no, I’m not going to take tryouts up on that.” There was a pause for a few beats. “Though it’s certainly the more plausible of your ideas.”

Klaus didn’t get chance to respond as Allison breezed into the room, making a beeline for Diego and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. It was a small gesture, but one he appreciated greatly. She smiled at him, going to the fridge and grabbing the carton of orange juice from inside it. “Anyone want some?”

“I suppose I will.” Klaus replied with a grin, hips swaying as he took a seat at the table, his eyes on Diego. He was giving him a look, as if he was trying to see into his very soul. Of the siblings at the table Diego felt closest to Klaus, especially after all they’d gone through together. A part of him wished that he’d told him, so that he’d have one person at the table who knew. As much as he loved Klaus though, he also knew he wasn’t the best at keeping secrets and this was a thing that Diego wanted to do on his own terms. “Now Diego dear brother, what’s this big announcement of yours?”

Diego opened his mouth to chide him, to remind him that they were still one person short when Five appeared, materialising beside the coffee machine and grabbing the a mug to fill. Diego made no comment on his appearance, knowing it was unwise to disturb Five before he had his morning coffee in his hand.

“So Diego, what’s this about?” Luther asked, breaking the silence that had fell over them once they were all seated around the table. All eyes were on him and Diego swallowed, feeling a fresh surge of nerves. 

Diego had practised this in his room, in front of his mirror when he was alone, tried to work out exactly what he’d say to them. He’d played it over in his mind several times but now it felt like he had been pushed out onstage before a crowd without a script. His mouth felt dry and he was tempted to make something up, to say he was going back to the police academy even though the idea made his skin itch. The longer he waited to speak, the more concerned their faces became and fuck, they were probably thinking it was something worse than it was.

“I have something very important to tell you about myself and I wanted to t-tell you all together.” He wiped his palms on his pants, watching as the faces changed from concern to interest. Klaus especially leaned forward, a smile crossing his lips. He looked at him and Allison, remembering that neither of them had been give the chance to do this on their own terms. He felt sorry for them, remembering the rage that he’d felt on Allison’s behalf when those pictures spread around of her. The rage had subsided only when he tracked down the dirtbag that had posted them, holding a knife to his throat and making him promise never to do it again for anyone else.

He made a note to tell her that some other time.

Diego took a breath again, realising he’d been quieter longer than he’d expected. “I wanted to tell you that I... like guys as well as girls.”

Luther’s brow furrowed in confusion and he knew he was about to say something stupid. “Ok? Don’t we all like guys and girls? I try and like everyone unless they’re an asshole.”

Klaus cackled, shaking his head and slapping his hand on the table. “Oh Luther, I don’t think he’s saying what you think he’s saying.”

Luther looked even more confused and Diego groaned, wondering how one man could be so emotionally stunted. “But he said he likes guys and girls, what else could he mean by that?” Klaus laughed again and Ben was rolling his eyes. Five looked like he was amazed anyone could be so stupid. Vanya and Allison were kept their attention on Diego, offering him reassuring smiles.

“Didn’t they have porn on the moon? You seriously can’t be this dense.“ Klaus was grinning, wiping his face with his hands.

Luther looked positively flushed, looking somehow even more confused. “What does porn have to do with anything?” Allison shook her head, shooting Diego a sympathetic look. 

Diego reached down to the harness strapped around his leg, pulling out the knife that he’d gotten a few days ago. The metal of the blade swirled with a rainbow of colours and Diego wasn’t sure what they’d done to get it looking like that but he thought they were pretty. He’d decided to bring it with him in case his words failed him, but he should have expected Luther not to understand.

He slammed the blade down into the wood of the table and all eyes turned on him and the blade that was now sticking out of the table. “I’m bisexual.” Luther blinked, as if he was still confused by what was going on. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake how can one person be so stupid. Did your brain shrink when your body changed?” It was Five, rolling his eyes and pointing a finger at Luther’s head. “Does Klaus need to sit down and give you a talk?” He made gestures with his hands, which looked ridiculous coming from him and then he looked at Diego, his face softening. “Seriously though Diego, good for you.”

Allison had gotten up from the table sometime during Five’s scathing remarks and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. “I’m glad you felt like you can tell us this.” Allison whispered to him, holding him close. “And don’t worry about Luther, I’ll explain it to him in clear words so that he can understand.”

“Thanks.” Diego smiled, feeling like a weight was lifted from his chest at finally being open about this part of himself with them.

“I say this calls for a toast, something stronger than coffee and juice.” Klaus grinned, stepping into the space before him when Allison moved away. “Then you can tell us all the juicy details. Your first kiss, the first guy that got you worked up, your first boyfriend.” He wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and whispering, his voice soft. “I’m so proud of you Diego, I’m glad that you got to do this on your own terms.” His voice was sincere, as close to serious as Klaus ever got. Diego wished that he and Allison had the chance to do this, though he shook the thought out of his head. When Klaus pulled back from him he was grinning again, his usual bright self. “Have you been to a pride before? Please tell me you have.”

“I... no, I’ve not.” Diego flushed slightly, his experiences had been relatively limited, though he had a feeling that was soon going to change.

Klaus gasped dramatically, grinning at him. “Oh there’s one coming up in a few weeks, we’ll have to go! All of us!” He gave Luther a pointed look and he just looked even more confused, as if he was speaking another language. “Come on, lets let Allison explain these things to our monkey man.” He wrapped his fingers around his wrist, tugging Diego to the door.

“Allison what’s a pride? Is it a bar or something?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos (and especially comments) are amazing


End file.
